


Dinner Date

by casadeoctane



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casadeoctane/pseuds/casadeoctane
Summary: “I love watching you enjoy your... or should I say my food”
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [symbiont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbiont/gifts).



> back at it againnnn with a miroctane feeding kink (sorry not sorry)
> 
> written for symbiont, I hope you enjoy <33333

It was date night and Elliot’s turn to choose, of course... He picked a restaurant; it wasn’t really Octavio’s idea of fun but atlas it was Elliot’s choice. They sat within a small booth towards the back of the dimly lit restaurant, requested by Elliot so they could dine privately without hopefully being noticed by anyone.

Once seated, a waiter came by and took their orders, Octavio opting for something small, a light mediterranean salad and Elliot, well he prepared something a little more… Filling, he opted for a starter platter for one; filled with tender chicken strips, deep fried mozzarella balls, garlic bread and so on… He was a foodie, he enjoyed his food and he just simply couldn’t choose just one of the tempting dishes on offer.

The pair chatted about their days, sipping on juicy cocktails as they awaited their meals, it wasn’t long before their starters were with them and they began dining.

“You’ve got to try one of these!” Elliot exclaimed as he swallowed down a juicy tender chicken strip, the spicy flavours simply bursting within his mouth, causing his mouth to water in lust for more, he held out his fork to Octavio gesturing him to try a bite. Octavio did so, nibbling a small bite – Elliot rolled his eyes with a small giggle, “That was a tiny bite! Did you even get a taste?”

Octavio nodded, “Yeah it was good… but I’m saving myself for my main” he replied simply as he reached out for his pink raspberry mojito and taking a sip.

“You don’t know what you’re missing!” Elliot chucked as he continued to munch down on his various options before him.

Octavio smiled as he watched on at Elliot who was clearly in his element, it always intrigued Octavio – the sheer amount Elliot could eat, he loved to watch his partner enjoy himself as he gorged himself with his favourite foods. It was interesting to him, he hadn’t met someone so consumed by food like Elliot before and of course, Octavio always liked to be on hand to help ease the pain after Elliot stuffed himself silly.

Once Elliot had seemly finished, a waiter came to collect the empty dishes and at Elliot’s request leaving the dishes with the small amounts of food that remained as he knew he’d go back to these dishes throughout the evening, he knew he was capable of clearly each single plate.

Once the mains had arrived Elliot smiled at Octavio as they began digging into their meals, “oh man this smells amazing” Elliot announced happily as he tucked into his first bite of his main, he had opted for a thick cut steak with chunky triple cooked fries, covered in a sticky and sweet barbecue sauce. He couldn’t help but wolf it down, the flavours within his mouth driving his taste buds crazy, his mouth watering for more each time he swallowed. The food was just so damn good he was completely unaware his boyfriend had stopped eating until Octavio broke the silence.

“That was delicious but I'm stuffed...” Octavio announced as he placed down his fork across his still half-filled plate, he couldn’t manage another bite – he was admitting defeat midway through his main, Octavio never was a big eater, he preferred to eat lightly to avoid feeling sluggish, a diet of stim and various energy drinks was his preferred way to keep sustained throughout the day but the same defiantly couldn’t be said for Elliot.

“You are finished already?!” Elliot questioned raising an eyebrow after finishing his mouthful, glancing down at his almost empty plate then looking towards Octavio’s. _'Shoulda bought this guy a kid's portion’_ Elliot thought to himself as he finished clearing his own plate but couldn’t help finding himself longing for more as he licked his lips greedily to savour the taste of his meal he just devoured.

“Si” Octavio shrugged, “It’s far too much for me” he added and as he did so his eye’s connected with Elliot’s, he noticed Elliot’s eyes flickering from his plate to then back up, glancing away then back again.

“Are you _still_ hungry Elliot?” Octavio questioned with a smirk, his metal foot gently brushing against Elliot’s leg under the table.

“I... Uh, I guess so… kinda?” Elliot mumbled, his response was shy, he knew he shouldn’t be hungry... but he couldn’t help it... he was greedy, he knew he was. He enjoyed food and the feeling of wanting more was almost over-bearing. His shoulder shrunk with embarrassment as Octavio smirked looking him up and down.

“Do you want to eat mine too Elliot?” Octavio asked, as he took hold of his plate still filled with plenty and held it out towards Elliot.

“Please”, Of course, Elliot wanted his plate, he glanced at the half-eaten chicken breast wrapped inside some crispy bacon, accompanied by a creamy mushroom sauce and surrounded with fresh vegetables and a mountain of buttery mash alongside it. His mouth watering as he took his boyfriend’s plate, swapping for his empty one.

“Thank you” Elliot sighed as he scooped up a mouthful of creamy mash and practically inhaling it without little thought. He was embarrassed at his own greed, but not enough to stop himself from chomping away on a second main meal.

“I can’t believe you haven’t eaten all of this… it tastes so good” he added with a small shaky laugh as he tried to hide his embarrassment, although this being difficult as his cheeks began to feel warm as he noticed Octavio staring from across the table, watching him enjoy every bite.

“I had a big starter, like you did...” Octavio quipped back with a confident smile, he knew what he was doing to Elliot – a small tease was enough to sending the blood pumping through Elliot’s lower half.

“You had a salad” Elliot stated, before forming a small, shy smile as he shrugged and continued to dig into Octavio’s left overs, all with Octavio’s encouragement pushing him to continue to fill himself, further and further.

“Don’t you worry about me, you are doing so well, keep going” Octavio encouraged softly from across the table, his gazed never leaving Elliot’s busy mouth as he chewed away, relishing in the intense flavours of his second course, his lips smacking away. It never failed to intrigue him, just watching how much Elliot could put away and just how much he enjoyed it, a small smile appeared across Octavio’s as he listened to Elliot’s soft mumbled moans and he continued to fill himself up. Octavio noticed Elliott’s pace slowing as he grew more and more full. Octavio stood up slowly as he continued to watch Elliot feast, he smiled softly, running his hand down Elliot’s arm as he took a seat next to him rather than opposite, allowing him contact with Elliot’s swelling middle as he ate. Elliot gasped in relief as he felt the warm hand of his boyfriend trail across his stomach, Octavio’s gentle touch running slow yet soothing circles around his chubby middle helping reliving some of the pressure. Elliot couldn’t help but blush, with his cheeks burning a darker shade of pink – after all, they were in public.

“I love watching you enjoy your... or should I say _my_ food” Octavio whispered softly as he took a peek downwards to Elliot’s rounded middle, “It tastes good doesn’t it?” he questioned with a smile as he planted a small kiss on the side of Elliot’s cheek as he took another bite.

Elliot nodded and hummed a quiet reply, his mind fully occupied by the act of clearing each forkful, he only revelled in the sensation of feeling his stomach grow tighter against his buttoned shirt. Octavio must have noticed the discomfort Elliot’s buttoned shirt was causing him because he slowly un-hooked a few of the buttons that were straining against Elliot’s lower half, exposing a small window of Elliot’s full tummy, Elliot’s eyes widened as he snapped his attention directly into Octavio’s eyes, not speaking a word but his eye’s clearly voicing a concern of being caught by any on-lookers.

Octavio let out a carefree sigh as he slipped his hand between the gaps of fabric which was now allowing him to sooth Elliot skin, running his fingers over Elliot’s soft tummy and playing with the hair trail below his belly button, “It’s okay... No-one can see under the table” he reassured.

Elliot nodded as he felt his cheeks burn a deeper red, he was getting hot. His heart beating harder and faster in his chest as he felt himself grow more and more full, the tighter his shirt felt against his stomach the more excited he was becoming and of course, being touched by Octavio was only adding to his excitement.

“Keep eating baby” Octavio cooed as he leaned across the table, his hand never leaving the inside of Elliot’s tightening shirt, “Why don’t you try some of these...” he added as he placed a small side dish of creamy, cheesy potato skins in front of Elliot.

“Uh, yeah... Sure” Elliot smiled as he resumed his fork and scooped up some of the potatoes, his eyes rolling in delight as the soft, creamy texture rolled across his tongue, tantalising his taste-buds. Octavio watched on eagerly as Elliot began digging into the side dish of potatoes, Elliot’s stomach growling uncomfortably as he continued to fill himself.

“Oh man... This is so good” Elliot admitted, licking his lips.

Octavio nodded, “I love watching you chew” Octavio purred, pressing his lips close against Elliot’s ear, sending shivers down Elliot’s spine as he felt Octavio’s breath tickling along his ear trailing down his neck causing every single hair on his body to stand to attention, responding to Octavio’s soothing touch Elliot reclined back into his seat to accommodate his swollen tummy and allowing Octavio’s more access to his round growing belly, he was groaning in both pleasure and discomfort as his buttoned jeans began pressing tightly into his middle but that wouldn’t stop Elliot from taking another bite, he sighed happily as he swallowed another mouthful.

“This can’t be comfortable” Octavio stated as he run his fingers across the right button which was painfully digging into Elliot as his bulging stomach spilled over his jeans slightly, Octavio patted him there gently, smiling softly as he felt the jiggle from Elliot’s softening stomach.

“No, it’s not” Elliot responded shaking his head with a small whimper as he felt Octavio attempt to undo his jean button causing Elliot to jerk his whole body in a panic, he already had some of his shirt buttons undone he couldn’t sit here with his jeans undone too?!

“Do… do, you think that’s a good idea? We’re in public” Elliot asked nervously, shifting himself in his seat, feeling his belly jiggle slightly each time Octavio’s fingers attempted to unbutton him, his bundled fist kneading Elliot’s gut with every attempt.

“I just want you to feel comfortable… Besides, no-one can see” he whispered soothingly as he managed to un-hook the tight button. Instant relief consumed Elliot as he felt the pressure from the tight denim fabric loosen up allowing his swollen middle more space.

“Oh... Look at you! It’s so cute when you are full” Octavio cooed as he continued to caress Elliot’s bulging middle as Elliot purred quietly as he leaned into Octavio’s touch. Elliot stomach was becoming full, like _really_ full. He groaned as he watched Octavio’s hand reach for the fork, picking up some more of his second meal and returning the fork to Elliot.

“I... I don’t know I can eat anymore” Elliot stammered as he reluctantly took hold of the fork with a big sigh, “I don’t think I can manage another bite”

“Sssh” Octavio purred, “You’re nearly finished, you’re doing so well... Here, I’ll help”

Octavio takes the loaded fork from Elliot and gently pressed it against Elliot’s mouth, Elliot’s mouth automatically accepts the new food against the will of his mind, groaning as he chewed. He hadn’t ever felt this full before – his chest felt tight with every breath he sucked in. After eating his own starter, two main courses and several side dishes, he was more than satisfied – his breathing changing to soft pants as he somehow accepted another forkful from Octavio, his arousal was beyond obvious at this point – there was no point in hiding it, how could he? His member pushing against the restrictive denim as he whimpered as Octavio’s hand run circles around his middle and teasingly brushing a light hand over his bulging crotch.

“That’s it” Octavio encouraged, “Oh you’ve done so good Elliot” he announced proudly as Elliot finished his final mouthful as Elliot leaned back in his seat and glancing down at himself, shocking himself at how swollen his tummy had become as it sat on top of his thighs and poking out from the un-buttoned gap.

“Oh wow, you deserve some dessert for being so good” Octavio smirked, picking up the small dessert menu from the middle of the table...

Elliot’s eyes widened and he shrieked, “No, no... I can’t” he panted breathlessly.

“Don’t worry... I'm ordering dessert to go...” Octavio smirked playfully kissing Elliot once more as he cupped his rosy cheeks, “I’ll feed you at home...”

“Oh boy...”


End file.
